ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chasing Quotas
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Die Jagd nach Quoten :This is the second Dragoon Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF2. Walkthrough *With your Main Job set to Dragoon, go to Cargo Room A in Port San d'Oria and talk to Arminibit or Ceraulian. **''Talking with either one will start the quest. It doesn't matter who you pick. *During the cut-scene, agree to help Ceraulian obtain a Gold Hairpin. *'From this point on, you can change to any other job to complete the quest. Once you've flagged the quest, you don't need to be Dragoon to finish'. *Trade a Gold Hairpin to Ceraulian for a cut-scene. *Wait 1 minute and talk to Ceraulian again for another cut-scene. *Go to Northern San d'Oria (E-6) and talk to Miaux, on the upper level in front of the Blacksmith's Guild shop for a cut-scene. She will give you the Shiny Earring *'(Optional)' You may now speak with Ceraulian for a clue to visit the Goldsmith's Guild. *Got to Bastok Markets (H-8) at Home Point #4 and talk to Ardea in front of the Goldsmiths Guild. *Make your way to West Ronfaure. **Fastest way there is via the Northern San d'Oria Home Point (E) #1. *After arriving in West Ronfaure, go to the the tower at (F-6) and speak with Esca located inside for a cut-scene. She will mention you must go to the small island in Batallia Downs, which can only be reached through The Eldieme Necropolis. *Go to The Eldieme Necropolis **Fastest way is to return to Northern San d'Oria and use the Survival Guide next to the Home Point. **If you don't have the Survival Guide teleport: Go to Batallia Downs (J-10) and locate the small cave on the side of the hill. Follow the tunnel into The Eldieme Necropolis. *Your goal in The Eldieme Necropolis is to get to the hole at (G-9; Point D on the map). **If you have acquired the Magicked astrolabe, then you can operate the gates solo. **Otherwise, you will need at least one other person with you to operate the gates inside of The Eldieme Necropolis as follows. :::*There is a switch to manipulate the gates in each of the four large square rooms. :::*Wait at (H-9) where Lich spawn and face South at the closed Titan's Gate. :::*Once there, have someone flip the switch at (H-8) to open Titan's Gate. :::*If you require their assistance for the upcoming fight, you will need to operate a second switch in your area at (G-9) before they will be able to join you. *After everyone who will be taking part in the fight has gathered around (G-9; Point D on the map), walk over the center-most grave and fall down the hole. :*If Lich and Tomb Wolf aggro to you, then you must put Sneak up before falling down. :*The area after you drop contains higher level mobs Hellbound Warrior and Nekros Hound . They con roughly Very Tough to a level 90. You only need a form of Sneak to get past them.'' *Once you are at the bottom, follow the path until it forks and turn right. Proceed South and zone at (J-9) out to Batallia Downs. *Outside on the island, make a turn to the north-west of the entrance (left) and go to the depression on the edge of the island. *Examine the ??? to spawn the NM Sturmtiger. ::*??? does not need to be examined on Dragoon job to spawn. ::*The ??? is on the opposite side of the island from the Stone Monument. ::*Sturmtiger attacks extremely fast, so Blink-Tanking will be relatively ineffective. ::*Highly susceptible to both slow and paralyze. ::*Susceptible to bind, gravity and sleep. ::* (see testimonials) *Defeat it, and examine the ??? again for Ranchuriome's Legacy. Bring it back to Ceraulian to finish the quest.